ultimatealliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Ultimate Alliance
Marvel Ultimate Alliance Marvel Ultimate Alliance is a game released in 2006. Players can create their own dream team of more than 20 playable characters or re-create an existing team. Plot The game begins with the Masters of Evil, lead by Dr. Doom attacking a helicarrier. Nick Fury summons superheroes to help them. The heroes encounter Scorpion, Bullseye, Radioactive Man and Winter Soldier before having to fight Fin Fang Foom. With the helicarrier too badly damaged Iron Man offers Stark Tower to use a headquaters. The heroes then travel to the Omega Base where they protect Dum Dum Dugan from AIM and the Crimson Dynamo. The heroes then find out they have to travel to the top of the Omega Base to stop the Omega going into a dam. On the way there they rescue Bruce Banner and have to de-activate a Gamma Bomb. They also encounter Mysterio who is trying to steal plans that could be used to upgrade Ultron. To stop the base they have to fight M.O.D.O.K. When the heroes return to Stark Tower Nick Fury informs them that the Masters of Evil stole the Mutant Ampliphier and the Super Soldier Serum. Nick Fury tells the heroes that there has been a riot in Atlantis. The heroes go to Atlantis and rescue Namor. Namorita tells the heroes that a barbarian named Attuma has used Sonic Emitters to control all of the Atlanteans. The heroes defeat Byrrah and Krang before making it to the throne room where they defeat Attuma and Tiger Shark. Tiger Shark tells the heroes that the Masters of Evil gave Attuma the Sonic Emitters in return for them to look in the catacombs. The heroes go to the catacombs and find Mandarin who releases a Kraken on the heroes. The heroes defeat it and then head to Mandarin's Palace in the Vally of Spirits. They fight Dragonman, Ultimo and Grey Gargoyle and also meet Dr. Strange who joins the team. They fight the Ultimo Mark 2 before fighting Mandarin. When they defeat Mandarin he tells them that he was never in Atlantis and it must have been the shapeshifter, Loki. Nick Fury also informs them that Jean Grey and Nightcrawler have been kidnapped. The move from Stark Tower to the Sanctum Sanctorum, the home of Dr. Strange. The heroes travel to Castle Doom and find Jean Grey who is under a mind control. The heroes then find out that they are not in Castle Doom but instead are in Murderworld. They fight Jean a second time and free her from the mind control. To get to Arcade they must acquire two golden tickets. While acquiring one of them they rescue Blade. And while acquiring the other they fight Shocker and Rhino inside a huge pinball machine. The heroes get to Arcade and defeat him inside his Arcade Bot. Arcade tells the heroes that Dr. Doom used the Mutant Ampliphier on Nightcrawler so he could teleport the Masters of Evil to Mephisto's realm. The heroes go to Mephisto's Realm and find that Nightcrawler has been captured by Blackheart who then captures Jean Grey. The heroes then rescue Ghost Rider before fighting Blackheart. The heroes then have to decide which of the two captured X-Men should be set free. Depending on which you save the other will die. Mephisto then says that Dr. Doom took the Twilight Sword and is going to Asgard. Mephisto then says that no one has ever made it so far into his realm and says that he will bring back the X-Man that died. The heroes fight Mephisto and he then brings back the X-Man who then turns on the heroes as Mephisto can control him/her. The X-Man then snaps out of it and kills Mephisto. The heroes then move from the Sanctum Sanctorum to Valhalla and open the Bifrost Bridge while having to fight the Wrecking Crew. They then travel to Asgard where they free Heimdall from Shocker and Rhino and free Tyr from Scorpion and Lizard. They try to free Balder but are forced to fight Enchantress and Executioner. The heroes then travel to Niflheim where they fight Kurse and Ulik before fighting the king of the Frost Giants, Ymir. The heroes then start looking for Odin, Thor's father. They find Baron Mordo and Ultron and defeat them. They then defeat Loki who seeks to control the Destroyer Armour. They defeat Loki. Loki then disgiuses himself as Nick Fury and tricks the heroes into freeing the Destroyer Armour for him. The heroes defeat the Destroyer Armour and then find that Dr. Doom has stolen Odin's powers and then kills the heroes but then it is revealed they were saved by Uatu who knows of a weakness in Doom's powers. First they must travel to the Shi'ar empire tp get a shard of the Mk'kraan crystal. They discover that the peaceful ruler, Lilandra, has been overthrown by Deathbird. They fight Gladiator and travel on the outside of the ship and fight Starbolt and Warstar. They then fight Neutron and Hussar before fighting Deathbird herself. Deathbird attempts to blow up the ship and fails but escapes. They then take a fragment of the Mk'kraan crystal. They then go after Galactus to get the Muonic Inducer. The heroes track him to the Skrull throneworld where they fight Super Skrull and Paibok. The heroes make it to the Skrull labs and fight Titannus before fighting Galactus with assistance from the Silver Surfer. The heroes manage to get the Muonic Inducer. The heroes return to Earth and find that Dr. Doom has corrupted Earth and Stark Tower has become Doomstark Tower and many heroes have been brainwashed. Nick Fury helps the heroes fight an army of robot clones of Iron Man. The heroes travel to Castle Doom and fight Dark versions of Captain America, Colossus, Cyclops, Psyloche, Thor and Spider-Man. The heroes make it to Doom's throne room where they fight Dark versions of the Fantastic Four. The heroes fight Doom and defeat him Odin's powers return back to Odin. Odin then punishes Loki and Doom for all eternity. Galactus vows his revenge. Playable Characters Black Panther Blade Captain America Colossus Daredevil Deadpool Dr. Strange Ghost Rider Human Torch Iceman Invisible Woman Iron Man Luke Cage Mr. Fantasic Moon Knight Ms. Marvel Nick Fury Silver Surfer Spider-Man Spider-Woman Storm Thing Thor Wolverine